


When You Assume

by Cassandra14



Series: Two Universes Over [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: The White Lotus assumes Tenzin (& family) will be moving to the South Pole to continue Korra's training. They've apparently forgotten that old saying about assumptions.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Two Universes Over [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/61893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	When You Assume

In an armchair beside the heater in the compound's common room, Katara's needles clicked as she worked on a small blue hat. She smiled, thinking of the baby soon expected by one of the White Lotus guards and his wife. Katara planned to have the hat finished and ready for the little one's arrival.

She glanced up as two of the White Lotus elders entered, seemingly not noticing her presence as they took seats at a Pai Sho board. 

"We may have to shift some of the living arrangements," said Meru, a Firebending master.

His Earthbending companion Gauhar stroked his sharply defined beard. The two made an odd pair, lean Gauhar towering over the squat Meru.

"You're right. We are not set up to accommodate a family. When Master Tenzin arrives, we can go over the compound with him and determine the best solution.

"We'll make it as comfortable as we can. After all, we don't know how long they'll be required to remain here." Meru sat, shaking his head. "Korra has been unable to Airbend in the slightest. I fear she may need a lengthy period to master it."

"Very true," replied Gauhar.

Katara cleared her throat.

The men's necks swiveled. Katara smiled sweetly at them, her needles ceaseless. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Master Katara," said Meru.

"Good evening," Gauhar said with a courteous bob of his head.

"I couldn't help but overhear - you're expecting my son and his family to move to the South Pole?"

"Well...Korra has finished her training in the other elements. It's time for her to learn Airbending," replied Meru. "Master Tenzin must come live here to teach her."

"I think you may be making assumptions," Katara informed him. "Korra may be ready to learn Airbending, but I doubt Tenzin will be persuaded to move himself, and his family, here."

"Why not?" asked Gauhar. "He knows it's in the best interests of the Avatar if she remains in the compound where she can be protected and trained without any distractions."

"Precisely. Master Tenzin is cognizant of what is expected," added Meru decisively. "I'm sure he'll agree that moving here is the right course of action for him and for Korra."

For a moment, Katara considered enlightening the two as to their error. Her son had opinions of his own about Korra's teaching, and even if he didn't, his wife would certainly have something to say about a dictate to move the entire family to the Southern Water Tribe. Probably using the plethora of interesting vocabulary, she'd inherited from Toph. 

However, as she didn't feel like dignifying their statement with arguing, she only said, "We'll see," and relaxed back into her chair. The men continued talking; she tuned them out and hummed while the hat formed.

Besides, she wanted to see their reactions when Tenzin wrecked their scheme.

* * *

"- and Rohan's team came in sixth in the spring championship in their age bracket. When school starts, he going to try out -"

"Ahem, ahem," coughed Meru.

Katara glared at him. Meru looked abashed, but then cleared his throat once more and ventured, "Perhaps later? We do have things to discuss."

Halfway down the table, Korra perked up. She'd been fiddling with the remnants of her noodles, uncaring of Tenzin's recitation to Katara of all the minute doings of her grandchildren.

"I'll finish later, Mother," Tenzin promised Katara.

"All right," she replied, reluctantly and with a second sharp look at Meru. 

"Thank you," said Meru. He turned to Tenzin. "When do you expect to be able to leave Republic City? I realize you have commitments you will need to settle first, and we will need to ensure satisfactory accommodations here, but I don't think the end of autumn would be an unreasonable deadline by which to see you and your family in residence."

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I understand." Tenzin laid aside his chopsticks. "You seem to be under the impression that I, and my family, will be moving here to train Korra."

"Yes, of course," said Gauhar.

Tenzin looked to his mother, confusion on his face. Katara gave him a tiny smirk. Refocusing on the White Lotus elders, Tenzin declared, "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"Mistaken?" repeated Gauhar. "How so?"

"I will not be moving here," Tenzin said.

"What?" exclaimed both Meru and Korra at once.

"But you have to," continued Korra. "How else can I learn Airbending?"

"The Avatar is correct, Master Tenzin. However we might wish it otherwise, you are the sole Airbending Master in the world. It is your responsibility to instruct Korra," Meru said.

Tenzin's jawline hardened. "Master Meru, I assure you, I am very much aware of my responsibilities as the only Master Airbender, and one of four Airbenders in total. I have no intention of shirking my responsibility."

"Please, I did not mean to suggest - that is -" Meru floundered.

"It's quite all right," Tenzin said. "I will fulfill my obligation to Korra. However, relocating to the South Pole is out of the question. Lin and I have discussed the situation, and we agree Korra may live with us for the duration of her Airbending training."

Mouths gaped as White Lotus elders stared at Tenzin. Korra blinked, then a grin spread from ear to ear as she realized what he'd said.

"Live with you? In Republic City?" she squealed.

"I know it would mean leaving your home and your parents, but we'll try to make it as -"

"When can we leave?" interrupted Korra.

"Wait a moment," blurted Meru. Of Tenzin, he demanded, "Tenzin, you cannot be serious. You of all people should understand how important it is for Korra to remain here. She must be protected. Nor can she afford the distractions of Republic City."

"I am serious."

"But we thought - it was always assumed -" stammered Gauhar.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my decision isn't going to change."

"Why not? When you know staying here would be in Korra's best interests?" Meru asked. "In the Avatar's best interest?"

"I'm not convinced of that. As her instructor, it is for me to decide the best environment for her training. Given the successful Airbending training of three of my own children in Republic City, I don't see any reason to think Korra's will be less so." Tenzin nodded at Korra, who straightened her spine and threw a gleeful look at her White Lotus teachers.

"Tenzin, even supposing that is true, what about her security?" Gauhar asked, leaning forward. His face creased in concern. "You know why we choose to train Korra here, why we've had masters come to her instead of the other way around."

"Believe me, I hold Korra's safety as the highest priority." Tenzin folded his hands on the table. "But she can't live here forever. According to your own reports, she's already mastered the other three elements which, I might point out, is two more than my father had mastered when took up the role as the Avatar. And he had the entire Fire Nation army trying to hunt him down."

"But -" started Meru.

"Lin and I will watch out for Korra as if she were one of our own," said Tenzin. "It may not be quite as safe as keeping Korra isolation here, but we've reached the point where we really can't afford to do so any longer. An Avatar who doesn't have any experience of the world would be a poor Avatar indeed."

He glanced at Korra, giving her a small smile. Encouraged, Korra piped up, "I'm sure I'll be okay with them. I promise I wouldn't do anything rash."

Katara suppressed a grin at this. She'd have to warn Tenzin not to take that statement as fact. 

Meru huffed. "Maybe we can discuss this later, I'm sure -

"Furthermore," Tenzin cut him off and finished firmly, "I will not uproot my family."

"Surely, they'll understand. It's for the Avatar," said Meru. "We'll do whatever we can to make them comfortable here."

Tenzin scowled at the man. "It's not a matter of comfort, although Lin's general opinion of the South Pole is that living here is a sign of insanity - sorry, Mother - but of practicality. My family's life is in Republic City, and I refuse to ask them to give it up to live in isolation. My wife, for example, is the chief of police and has responsibilities she cannot simply put aside to come live where she'd have no purpose. If you think you can convince Lin Beifong to move here where there isn't even earth beneath her feet, please be my guest. I'm not stupid enough to try." 

Taken aback, Meru gasped like a dying fish. Korra clamped a hand over her mouth to smother laughter. Katara smirked; the phrase "I told you so" sang in her head.

"As for our children, three of them will be returning to school within two weeks. I will not interrupt their education nor will I ask them to leave their friends and their activities." Tenzin asked Meru, "Did you give any thought to how badly their lives would be disrupted? Or what this compound could offer them as recompense?"

"Well...they could study with us," Meru offered slowly. At Tenzin's impassive expression, he changed tactics and suggested, "If your wife, and your children, object, they might stay in Republic City, you could move here alone - with frequent trips to visit them of course."

"No," Tenzin replied flatly.

"Please, Tenzin, if you would only consider -" started Gauhar.

"I will not." Tenzin folded his hands atop one another. "I will not leave my family for months at a time. You also appear to be forgetting that I have obligations to the United Republic and to the Air Nation which I cannot fulfill if I live here. If Korra wishes to learn Airbending -"

"You bet I do!" exclaimed Korra.

Tenzin smiled at her and continued, "She will need to come to Republic City. That is my decision, and it is final."

"I tried to warn you," remarked Katara as the White Lotus elders struggled to formulate a response. Meru and Gauhar jerked their heads towards her. "You didn't listen."

Rising, she said, "Tenzin, Korra, if you're both finished?"

Korra pushed her bowl away and stood. Tenzin laid his chopsticks across his bowl, standing as well. The three left the room, Katara asking about the children's studies, while Meru and Gauhar started grumbling at each other.


End file.
